


Тильзит

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Саша Романов летит в командировку, где его ждет случайная, но роковая встреча.
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Тильзит

**Author's Note:**

> В 1807 году в небольшом городке Тильзит на неке Неман (ныне Советск, Калининградская область) императоры Наполеон Бонопарт и Александр I заключили мирный договор, определивший внешнюю политику Российской Империи на несколько лет. По свидетельствам очевидцев, оба императора провели час в палатке тет-а-тет.  
> [Иллюстрация](https://narobraz.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/11/d3d7fcbb0a020ad43a0591dcf15b8d0b.jpg)

Если бы Саша мог просчитать процент вероятности, с которой они бы встретились с Наполеоном в небольшом городке на берегу Немана, то он все равно бы полетел в Калининград. Во-первых, долг перед семейным бизнесом никто не отменял. Ну а во-вторых, Наполеон удивил его. 

Он подсел к нему в казалось бы единственном баре города, который иронично звался, как распавшаяся страна. Вот так, Союза больше нет, а уродливо переименованные города остались. Саша перед поездкой в город, где был их небольшой заводик, Википедию открыл и подивился, что старое название города звучало красиво и куда благороднее нынешнего. 

Так вот, в баре Саша пил чистый виски, когда Наполеон подсел к нему за стойкой предсказуемо с бокалом вина. 

— Мне кажется, мы где-то встречались, — прокартавил он кое-как на английском. 

Саша оглядел его туманным взглядом (напиваться не хотелось, но день уж выдался больно тяжелым) и ответил на чистом французском (спасибо бабке за домашнее образование):

— На Корсике, вы подкатывали к моей сестре в клубе.

Наполеон и бровью не повел. Напротив, довольно ухмыльнулся и перешел на родную речь. 

— Прошу прощения за тот инцидент, это было довольно непозволительно. 

Затем он лукаво взглянул на Сашу и с опаской добавил:

— Тем более, возможно вы что-то напутали. Подкатывал, как вы выразились, я к вам.

Геем Саша не был и гомофобом, упаси Господи, тоже. Все же из интеллигентной питерской семьи, как ни крути. А еще и с весьма открытыми взглядами. Бабка в браке была несчастна, а ее многочисленные поклонники часто засиживались потом у них на кухне за чашечкой чая с коньяком. Да, Саша много тогда послушал про запретную любовь, наверное, даже романтизировал ее. 

Наполеон выжидательно смотрел на него, и Саша неловко улыбнулся. Баб он любил, но Наполеон был мужиком интригующим, даже со своим особым очарованием.

Лежа утром в его постели, Саша лениво размышлял, что делать дальше с заводом, когда слетать на юг и какие подарки загадали его племянники на Новый год. Он думал обо всем на свете, пока Наполеон сидел рядом и рассеянно гладил его по бедру, пролистывая в телефоне новостные страницы. Ночь Саше понравилась, так что тут метаться еще? Слишком взрослый уже для этих мелодрам. 

— Через месяц я поеду в Москву, — сообщил ему Наполеон прямо и отложил телефон, дабы заняться куда более приятными вещами. Саша даже улыбнулся ему в губы, пока Наполеон ласково растрепал его кудри. Если он думает, что покорив Москву, покорит его сердце, то этому французу еще только предстоит понять загадочную русскую душу. Потому что Саша из Питера никуда не поедет, ну разве что в сам Париж.


End file.
